Hollyflower
|pastaffie=None |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Warrior: Queen: Elder: |namesl=Hollyflower Hollyflower Hollyflower |familyt=Daughter: Sons: |familyl=Fernshade Blackstar, Flintfang |mentor=Unknown |apps=Newtspeck |livebooks=''Code of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''The Last Hope}} Hollyflower is a dark gray-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Hollyflower appears at Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremony, emerging from the warrior's den with Crowtail and Archeye. :She is seen sharing tongues with Crowtail outside the warrior's den when Yellowkit emerges from the nursery. :When Toadskip says that he wished he'd been on the patrol to attack WindClan, Hollyflower twitches her whiskers and says that there would be other chances, as WindClan wasn't going to go away. :Hollyflower is picked to be on a Carrionplace raid patrol by Cedarstar, along with Poolcloud, Archeye, and Ashheart. She and Stonetooth watch over the cats in case any get into trouble. :She is on the border patrol consisting of Crowtail, Newtspeck, and Yellowfang. When the cats come across a snowman, Hollyflower is puzzled and wonders what it is, saying it looks a little bit like a Twoleg. Yellowfang comments that it doesn't have any legs, and that it would be a Noleg. :Hollyflower is seen talking to Lizardstripe, after the other she-cat comments that she'd be glad to have her now apprenticed kits out from under her fur. Lizardstripe asks her if she felt trapped, and how she felt about missing patrols, and the chance to hunt and fight for her Clan. Hollyflower is puzzled, asking why she would feel trapped, and Lizardstripe says it is unfair that toms can hunt and fight all their lives, and still have kits for the Clan. Hollyflower tells her that's a bit tough on the toms, and when she was expecting kits, she'd feel differently. The tabby warrior sniffs that she doesn't, and Hollyflower asks if the kits are Mudclaw's, congratulating her. :She doesn't protest when the elders are exiled, claiming that it wasn't the ShadowClan she knew anymore. Crookedstar's Promise :She is seen talking to Crookedjaw at a Gathering. :When it is announced that Crookedjaw is deputy, she comments on how quickly it seemed that Crookedjaw had gone from being an apprentice to being RiverClan deputy. When Fallowtail says that StarClan knows best, Hollyflower pricks her ears and asks if there was an omen about him. :She also comments how Adderfang is still smarting after being beaten by a medicine cat, Mudfur. Adderfang retorts that he wasn't a medicine cat when he fought him. Bluestar's Prophecy : In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :When Sagewhisker, a ShadowClan medicine cat now in StarClan, asks Flametail to look around, Hollyflower is one of the StarClan cats that catches his eye. The Last Hope :She is on a border patrol in StarClan, along with Raggedstar, Cedarheart, and Russetfur, when Spottedleaf and Jayfeather are searching for Flametail. She argues that they shouldn't be in their territory, as StarClan has split apart. Jayfeather tells her that he received a sign, but she bristles and says StarClan didn't send a sign to him. Despite their hostility towards the two cats, Cedarheart allows them to pass, since he is aware that this is being done to save StarClan and the Clans. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Hollyflower is on a patrol with Brackenfoot, Crowclaw and Archeye. She stops Archeye from retrieving a dead pigeon that was run over by a monster on the Thunderpath, saying that it is too scrawny and isn't worth the risk of setting foot on the Thunderpath. :Then, she sees a fox on the ThunderClan border. She is the first to realize that the fox is hunting a ThunderClan kit instead of prey. She rushes across the Thunderpath to defend him immediately. Brackenfoot and Archeye follow reluctantly, and the three of them fight off the fox. Once they defeat the fox, Hollyflower and the others tell the kit to go back to his camp. The kit introduces himself as Tigerkit, and as the ShadowClan cats leave, he swears that ShadowClan would always be his friends, and that someday, he would return their favor. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sons:' :Flintfang: :Blackstar: Daughter: :Fernshade: Grandson: :Badgerpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors Category:Elders Category:Queens